Revenge of The Half Blood Prince
by The-Boy-Who-Lived12
Summary: Severus Snape had his love killed, and now seeks revenge on the murders and his supporters.
1. The Death of The Potters

A hooded figure with a hooked nose walked into a house well the stormed raged on. The house was destroyed now. As he walked up the stairs, lying on the stair set, with no shoes or socks, lied James Potter. He was now dead, but as the man walked passed him he smiled. James had picked on him all his life and stole the love of his life. He walked into the childs room, and there lying on the ground, with a wand in her hand, and her babys hand in the other, lied Lily Potter, the love of the mans life. A tear slid down the mans eye. He hugged the women trying to bring her back but it was useless. Now it was his job to protect Her Son forever. A get revenge on the person who had down this, and who had supported the murdered.

2 DAYS LATER.

"I did not do it" said a white haired man. "We all know you were a big supporter of you know who, did you help him" asked the Severus Snape (The Man 2 days Ago". "No" said the white haired man. "Now Lucius" said Severus in a deep voice. "I just dont belive you, crusio" said Severus pointing his wand at the white haired man now torturing him. "Back off Severus" said an old man behing him with a beard, a big white shiny beard. "Albus, he helped, kill Lily and James" whimpered Severus to the man. "This man is not innocent at life, just innocent when it comes to this case. I belive you have a job to get back to severus, we all know you are now Potions Master at hogwarts, am I correct?" asked Albus. "Yes" said Severus.


	2. Bellatrix Vs Snape

While Severus was teaching he noticed a few things, he had turned from a normal teacher, to the rudest teacher in school. What was it that he hated so much, the love of his life did not love him back, well atleast not in the way he wanted, he was still protecing he son, but it was hard to do a there son Harry spent his years at his aunt and uncles. He was potions master and he was one of the best potion brewers in the world. Everynight, he would go out and seek his revenge, but today it was on Bellatrix Lestrange. He knew she was part of the death of Lily and James.

Knowing Bellatrix was one of the most dangerous dark wizards alive he search her anyway. He got to her home, were she lived in a manor on the side of Knockturn Alley. He enterd her home, Mostly Brave, knowing he could duel her and win if he tried. He and Bellatrix in a battle would go on for about ten minutes but you never know who would win. He entered her home and found her and her husband sitting on the couch. "How dare you enter my home" yelled Bellatrix drammatically. Her husband raised his wand at severus and said "Stupify". Severus slid his wand past his head blocking the spell, pulled his wand back and up again at her husband and yelled "Sectum Semprum" cutting her husband all over. Bellatrix screamed drammaticly, raised her wand and let out "Expelliarmus". Severus took his wand, sucked in the spell and casted it back. He disarmed her angerly, but before he knew it she had picked up her wand, rose her sleve, and pressed it against a snake tatoo she had making 4 Death Eaters appear with there wands. Raised, Suddenly and Albus appeard out of thin air, grabbed Severus's arm, and disapperd with Severus.


	3. The Only Way

Snapes face was angry, but his thoughts were thankful. Albus always saved it. He looked into the mirror and saw a man with a hooked nose and nothing more. By the look of him you cannot tell her ever loved... well, anybody. He did not know what to do, he could not seak revenge anymore while Dumbledore was around. Dumbledore would ask him questions like "Must you always seek for trouble". In the mirror Albus Dumbledore saw a man who you thought loved everyone, but is the reason his sister and part of the reason the Potters were dead. "Severus, voldemorts powers had fled, but part of you still seeks revenge. Harry Potter will haft to be killed, Voldmort lives inside him, and it has to be Voldemort who does it. You hate me a little, so I can only trust you, you haft to kill me, it is the only way" explained dumbledore. "You have been keeping him alive just so he can die at the propor moment" said Snape angry. "It is the only way" said Dumbledore. Snape wanted to leave but Dumbledore said "Dont tell me now you have grown to care for Harry." He rose his wand and said Expecto Patronum. A dough came out of the tip of his wand. "Lily" said Dumbledore curiously. "Always" explained Snape.


End file.
